Life is Depressing
by Effy Mani
Summary: Scootaloo knew her life was sometimes hard. But she had to accept it the way it was. The only real friend to her was her teacher, Mrs. Cheerilee, or as she calls her, Mrs. Cheers. She feels depressed about life. But what happens when the Six ponies that usually save Equestria need her help and her life goes in grave danger? Who will come to save her?


I was born. I felt something holding me, like I was theirs. I opened my eyes, and there she was, my mom. I didn't see her well, because the doctors took me and put me in the Nursery. The next thing I knew I was in a bed at my mom's home. She picked me up and I fell straight asleep. When I woke up, I was in an Orphanage. How could she? The pony who was supposed to take care for me, she just runs away, leaving me? Huh, some mom she is. Anyways, I saw lots of foals around me, but as the years went by, they all disappeared.

As soon as I turned three years old, I was one of the four foals left at the Orphanage. Years went by quickly, and I'm already six. I'm probably the last foal left at the Orphanage.

Today's my first day at Ponyville School. The Orphanage has recently registered me there. When I enter the class, the first thing I see is how beautiful the small class is. The colors of the wall, how nice the books were organized…It was all great. The second thing I see is the teacher organizing all the apples on her desk from the students. Yeesh, that's a lot of apples. I walked up to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Scootaloo! I've been recently registered here by The….." I paused, not wanting anypony in the class to know.

"Yes, I know," she replied to me. "I won't tell anyone. You may call me Mrs. Cheerilee. Please go sit at the middle seat in the second row. You'll see a tiny nametag on it."

"Okay, Mrs. Cheers. I can call you Mrs. Cheers, right?"

She chuckled. "You may."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed and walked up to my desk. I sat down in my seat and waited quietly for the first bell to ring. I suddenly heard someponies talking behind me.

"Oh look, it's the New Girl," said one of them.

"I know, isn't she ugly?" the other one replied.

I've gotten annoyed. I walked up to them and showed them who's boss.

"Hey, I have ears, ya know!" I cried. "I can hear you from way up there, so, if you don't mind, shut up before something bad happens…to you both!"

They both had scared faces on them, until one of them notices her flank.

"Blank Flank! Blank Flank!" she cried.

Everypony in the class started laughing. Mrs. Cheerilee came and asked what was going on. I replied that the two ponies were being mean, but mostly the one with the silver hair, blue glasses and necklace.

"Silver Spoon, go in the corner! And no buts!" exclaimed the teacher.

Silver Spoon had no choice but to go to the corner. Finally, the class bell rang.

Mrs. Cheerilee got to the front of the class and spoke. "Hello, foals and welcome to Ponyville School. If you are new here, I hope you are very welcomed and have fun here. So, let us start our first lesson…..Math! So, can anypony tell me what's…."

Recess. I got outside and saw the cute playground. It was nice and small, the kind of playground I'm used to. Back at the Orphanage, we would always go to the small park in the middle of Ponyville and have fun. So, I go in the park, down the slide, go up, go down, go up, go down, and so on. When the bell rings, we all go inside for our lesson of Art.

"Now, what I want you all to do is draw your family," said Mrs. Cheerilee. "It doesn't matter that it doesn't look good, that you're an only foal or whatever. Just, whoever you can remember in your family, draw them. And no, they don't have to look exactly like them."

Scootaloo quickly took a look of herself, then on her page, she sketched herself beautifully. Mrs. Cheerilee would often come and look at the drawings.

"It looks beautiful, Scootaloo," she'd say, which would make me happy. "And also, those two filles from this morning, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, I'd just ignore them."

"Okay, I will, thanks," I replied.

Diamond and Silver heard Mrs. Cheerilee and me talking. So, they ignored me for the rest of the day.

"We heard your talk with, Mrs. Cheerilee and were, like, sorry," Diamond Tiara said.

I simply ignored them. Woo, was this day fun.


End file.
